Diablo 3: Chronicles of a heroic Vampire
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: Alot of crossovers! me and a group of friends made our own characters for this story.many of your faverest anime characters show up as well.
1. Default Chapter

_**DIABLO:3:REVELATIONS**_

_**CHAPTER 1: ANDeRIAl ATTACKS**_

The sun blazes high above the rouge encampment. Men and woman went about there daily business, all of a sudden a yell of pain echoed through out the camp. The man who was the source of the noise was sitting next to a woman about the same age as he was "what the hell was that for, anna?" She was working on of his wounds, a deep gash in his shoulder that was on the verge of being infected. The woman displayed an annoyed smirk as she replied "if you'd stop moving, it wouldn't hurt as much!" "Yea,shut your trap, Sean, don't be a wimp!" Said a man about the same age as Sean but much, much more muscular. Sean looked at the him "Didn't ask you Russell!" Russell stared at Sean and said "hey, if you wanna fight then bring it!" Sean flicked Russell off and said "FEH,I can take you on any day!" "Well you girls shut up for a sec?" came a growl from next to them. "Im trying to do something."Everyone looked down in the direction of the growl to see a large silver direwolf. "What is it Ginkiba? Asked Sean, puzzled. The wolf did not answer, instead it sniffed the air, Sean did the same. Then Sean had a horrified look on his face "N-no..." "what is it Sean?" asked anna. "B-blood...human blood!" "SAY WHAT?" yelled Russell, that got everyone's attention. "That's not all..."said Sean "theres more?" asked Russell. "There's an army of demons coming, at least 50,000 of them!" At that Sean ran to the leader of the rouges, Kara. 

"KARA GET THE ROUGES READY FOR BATTLE!"Sean yelled at the top of his lungs. "But why?" asked Kara. "There's no time to lose, there is a army of demons coming!" at that Kara knew the situation was dire. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" yelled Kara

"what's all this now?" asked a woman's voice from behind Sean, he looked back to see a 17 year old girl with an eye-patch and twin katana's looking back at him. "Who are you?" asked Sean.

The girl smiled "Arigatami's the name and assassin's the game!"

"Can you fight?" Sean asked. "Yea, I know ninjetsu." she replied.

Sean smiled and said "good, and my names Sean, and over there..." Sean points to his friends "...are Anna and Russell." as he spoke Russell and Anna walked over to Sean and Arigatami, "who's the squirt,yo, squirt what's with the eye-patch" asked Russell. Arigatami stared blankly at Russell then shut her eye and spoke "you're parents died when you where 14,the same time you meet Sean and Anna, you have been looking for you're childhood friend Shelby, whom you lo..."

She was cut off by Russell "hold it right there,I think I heard enough of this!" just then 3 woman and 2 guys older than Arigatami walked up, " yo Ari' who are these guys?" asked a woman about the same age as Sean. "Hi Roze, Kiba. This is Sean, Anna, and Russell, and who are they?" the woman named Kiba spoke this time "this is..." she was cut off by the man standing next too her " Marcus Gein the necromancer at you're service." then the other man spoke " Sephirus Gein the necromancer." then he added "Stay out of my way and no harm well befall you." Marcus smiled and said "don't be alarmed, my brother is nicer once you get to know him" Sean smiled back and said "Russell get my katana's and colt custom." "Right!" replied Russell went to there 'stashes' and got out his katana, and a 6' long shotgun. Then he went to Sean's 'stash' and got Sean's katana's, and his colt. He walked back. "Here ya' go!" he said. Sean put his 2 katanas on the left side of his belt, the colt on the right. Anna got her staff, Marcus grabbed his katana, Sephirus pulled out his 'masamune', Roze, Kiba, and Arigatami got there katana's . They all walked up to the front gate of the camp.

They could see the demonic army was already there. They could also see a gigantic figure coming closer, the large demoness who had spiked hair, and 6 pincers on her back came into view. She spoke in a deep dark voice "_I Anderial, queen of death shall make you all my undead, demonic slaves!"_ she said, then she yelled "_KILL THEM ALL MY SLAVES!"_ at that all of the demons and undead attacked. Russell pointed his shot gun at the demons and said "o, yea , like that's gonna happen!" then he shot into the demon army's flanks, the bullets where like that of a rocket exploding on impact. Sean smiled and said "looks like fun, mind if cut in?" Russell replied "not at all" they laughed, then Sean pulled out his colt custom and shot at a group of zombies coming there way. Arigatami smiled and said "he's good, I only heard one shot!" Anna was conjuring a fireball and thru it at a tall blue implike demon called a 'carver shaman'. Marcus was cutting down many carvers and carver shaman. Sephirus was cutting down the red implike demons called 'fallen' as well as there shamans, but was getting tired of it. "That's it...time to slaughter some weaklings!" at that his masamune's blade grew to the length of Russell's shotgun. Arigatami was throwing her kuoni knives at brutes. Roze and Kiba where stabing and slashing at the black imp-demons called 'dark ones'.Marcus was next to them, he heard a loud crack. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,don't break any bones I'll need them!" he then summoned 10 skeletons from the dead demons. Sean was now fighting a band of vampires called 'banished'. One of them bit Sean's neck. Sean sighed and said "yea, like thats gonna work!" he grabbed the vampire's head and crushed it in his hand. Marcus, Ari', Roze, Kiba, and Sephirus where bewildered "What the hell are you?" asked sephirus. "O, just you're normal every day half vampire half saiyan hero!" answered Sean. Just then Anderial walked near the hero's "_well, well, well, you are better than I thought. But now you well die!_" she said. Russell and Sean stared at each other

and started to laugh. Anderial was pissed off now "_you...FOOLS,YOU DARE MOCK THE GREAT QUEEN ANDERIAL?_" Sean and Russell stared at anderial then at each other, they smiled. "Catus Jack?" asked Russell. "Catus Jack." answered Sean. They both put there weapons away and faced east and west. "All right!" they both said "time for the..." they both leaned back and pointed there hands now there fingers the shape of guns and yelled "CATUS JACK!" and disappeared in thin air. All of a sudden they reapeared behind her, still smiling. She laughed "_HAHA! fools! you didn't do a..." _but before she could finnish her body fell into fourths. she was about to die, she knew it.But not before she summons a another army. She started to chant. A portal opened from above. Someone fell out of it...but it wasn't a demon. It was a human. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**DIABLO:3:REVELATIONS**_

**_DIABLOIII:RENEVATIONS: CHAPTER 2: Tormented PAST HAUNTED FUTURE_**

_italics _:dream

Sean noticed what was falling out of the portal. Instantly he reappeared next to Anderial's head and flew towards the falling human. Sean caught him, Sean noticed that the man was wearing garments of that of a cowboy. Sean set the man down when the reached the ground. "Boooooy howdy what a ride!" said the cowboy in his southern accent.

"Who are you?" asked Sean, bluntly

"Why, im Conway!" he answered, standing up then looks at Anna.

"And who's this beautiful young lady?" he asked.

"That's anna..." answered Sean before he was pushed aside by the cowboy.

Conway was about to kiss Anna's hand when all of a sudden a Gatling gun fell from a still open portal. It fell to the ground with not scratch on it.

Conway smiled and said "say hello to Cindy May!"

"You named your guns?" asked Sean.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Conway.

"Yea and this is Amy and May" said the cowboy pointing at his colt peace makers.

"This is Daisy."he pointed to his shotgun with its barrel sawed off.

"And this is Lu Lu!" he pointed to his single shot buffalo rifle.

"Hey down in front,I cant see Russell!" came a growl from behind.

"Eh, Ginkiba that' you?" asked Sean.

The young direwolf appeared next to them.

"Yea, its me" growled Ginkiba.

Ari', Roze, and Kiba shrieked.

"The in the 7 hells, is your problem?" growled the direwolf.

"Wolves-wolves c-cant talk!" stammered Roze.

"So, I ain't no normal direwolf!"

"So what kind of direwolf are you then? Asked Ari', sharply.

"The 'SilverWolf Clan' kind!" answered Ginkiba

"And what exactly is this "SilverWolf Clan", eh?" snapped Sephirus

"it's the vampire clan I'm from." answered Sean.

"And cense 90 of the clan members are druids, they are assigned magical wolves who can talk ." added Ginkiba.

Marcus looked bewildered, and then spoke "that's ..so...COOl, you think I can have an animal like that,please?"

Everyone stared at Marcus. "Well"replied Sean "I guess I could ask a clan summoner if you could...what animal would you want?"

"Really, well...can they make animal skeleton?" asked Marcus.

"Can't you do that?" asked Sean.

"That's a great idea!" replied Marcus.

"Russell needs help Sean" growled Ginkiba

at that Sean disappeared again. A few seconds later Anderial had a large hole in her chest, and she wasn't moving. A second later Russell and Sean reappeared, the looked exhausted.

"So is she dead?" asked Kiba.

"Yea...she's...dead...alright." answered Sean.

"How come you're both are so out of breath all of a sudden?" asked Ari'

"and who the hells 'CACTUS JACK'?" asked Sephirus.

"t' answer da' squirts question, we are out of breath because the 'cactus jack'

technique is so difficult to preform that it strains the body, and if you aren't

powerful enough then you could die." answered Russell.

"And to answer Mr. Black's question.: 'cactus jack' is not a person, but an attack." answered Sean.

(Author's note: 'Cactus Jack' is not a real attack, but the name and pose are used in pro wrestling wwe,wcw etc.,if you make that pose in pro wrestling than that means you want to challenge someone to an all-out match,it is the ultimate of the ultimate of challenges.but I made it into my own attack)

"it's getting dark" said Marcus.

"Yea, lets get some sleep" added Sean.

At that they all went into there tents they put up that morning.

They all fall fast asleep.

_It was a beautiful day_ at the small camp. A flag with a symbol of a silver wolf on it. In a small tavern, a boy of about 5 years old with messy brown hair and a small symbol on his left hand the same as the symbol on the flag, was laughing with his father who also had messy brown hair. Suddenly the tavern door opened and at least 20 men walked in, fallowed by a man who looked like the leader of the other men,next to him was a beautiful woman with long black hair and the symbol on her left hand. The same one the boy had. Next to the woman was a young girl of about 5 years old with blackish-brown hair. The boy recognized the woman as his mother, but he didn't know who the girl was. The boy's father stood up, ready to fight. "Mike..." said the bo's father.

"Hey, bro! What's up?" said Mike, ecstatically.

"What are you doing with Jean, Mick?" asked the boys father.

"O, Jean has just decided to divorce you and marry me instead!" replied Mick

"John!...John help me!" yelled Jean.

Mick slapped her and said "shut up you wench!"

The man called John charged at Mick. But Mick dodges, but John presses on.

Mick dodges every attack John throws but he notices John's eyes, they where burning with anger.

"What's wrong John, did I make you angry?"taunted Mick.

"No, im not angry" corrected John."im PISSED!"

With those words John punched Mick square in the jaw, the force of the punch was so great that Mick flew and hit the wall.

"D-damn you!" said Mick.

Then he had an idea. Mick grabbed Jean by the hair and said "if you surrender now than I well not kill her!"

"W-WHAT?" asked John, astonished.

"You heard me" said Mick with an evil grin on his face, showing off rows of jagged teeth.

"I-I surrender..." stammered John.

Mick smirked and said "I guess I'm going to have kill her anyway!"

"What?" yelled John.

Mick started to laugh. And as he did his teeth grew longer, his eyes turned to red slits, his muzzle grew longer, he grew taller, his hands transformed into large claws, and his nails grew into talons.

"So how do you like my true form, John?" asked Mick.

John didn't answer. "So, how do I kill a vampire?" asked Mick.

"O, yes an old fashioned heart stabbing well work!" said Mick, answering his own question. At that Mick stabbed Jean thru the heart, killing her instantly.

"NO, JEAN!" yelled John.

Mick looked at John, smiled and said "you're turn!"

Mick stabbed John in the heart as well, but John didn't die.

"Not dead yet, eh, I can fix that!" laughed Mick.

John laughed as well.

"What are you laughin' at?" asked Mick.

"Fool...you well pay for you're sins, I have already seen to that." said John

"you've gone senile, boy!" Mick exclaimed.

"Look at your arms, I have planted poison in your body, enough poison to kill even you." laughed John.

"N-no!" yelled Mick.

They both died seconds later leaving the little boy and girl alone.

"Daddy, mommy...your deaths wont go unpunished" said the boy.

He looked at the girl and said "hi. My names Sean, what's yours?"

"My names Anna" said the girl.

Suddenly a claw stabs Anna thru the heart.

"NO ANNA!", Sean woke up with a yell. He sighed and said to himself "shit...there getting worse." he got up and put on his favorite shirt and walked out into the sunlight. It was noon, and that means only on thing...Anna's lunches!

a dark castle looms in the distance. In the throne room a dark man sat and called a servant to him. "Todd, come in" he said in a deep voice.

"Yes my lord" said the young man called Todd.

"Diablo, Baal, and Mephesto want you to go to the rouge encampment and kill the ones who destroyed Anderial." said the dark figure.

"Yes, and what about the saiyan half breed?" asked Todd.

"Do what you wish, kill him if you like." answered the dark figure.

"Yes, my lord Zophar."

Then Todd left...


	3. Chaapter 3

_DIABLOIII:RENEVATIONS_

_CHAPTER 3: The Deserts of Lut GHOLEIN_

After lunch the gang was discussing the rumors that have been spreading around the rouge encampment about a 'Dark Wanderer'

that passed by the camp a week ago.

"They say that he went east and after he left the demons started to show up." said Roze.

"I don't know about you but I think that this "Dark Wanderer" is Diablo in disguise." exclaimed Arigatami.

"If so, than Mephisto and Baal must be back as well." said Marcus

"and who exactly are Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal?" asked Conway.

"The 3 prime evils of this world." answered Kiba.

"No I don't think that Diablo would do that again so soon, it has to be someone else, but who?" said Sean.

"We need to get a way to get to the east, I think Lut Gholein is in the east." said Anna.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" asked a voice from behind.

They turn around to see a man wearing an Arabian cloth starring back at them.

"And who might you be?" asked Kiba

"My name is Marriv son of WarrivIV, leader of the caravan that goes to Lut Gholein, I would like to thank you all for reopening the route to the east by killing those demons!" he said.

"No problem" said Russell.

"And as a token of my undying gratitude I would like all of you to travel with my caravan to Lut Gholein." said Marriv.

"Really?" asked Marcus.

"Yes, it leaves in a half hour so be ready by then." said Marriv.

A half an hour later everyone was in front of one of the caravan wagons. They all got in the wagon. Conway put 'Cindy May' in the back of the caravan came back and walked into the wagon. The caravan started its long journey to the desert city of Lut Gholein.

The group of hero's sat in a circle in there wagon and started talking about the recent situation.

"I think I have an idea as of who is the 'Dark Wanderer'. Said Sean

"Then who do you think it is?" asked Ari' and Anna together.

"Anna do you remember the day my parents where murdered,I know we where only 5 back then but still." asked Sean.

"Yes, but...you don't think the man who killed them is the 'Dark Wanderer', do you?" asked Anna.

"No, no he died the same day he killed them, my father saw to that,

I mean the snot-nosed little punk that was always with him."

"You mean that boy Todd?" asked Anna.

"Yes, I think he is the 'Dark Wanderer'" said Sean.

"Oh, yes, yes that could be possible." said Anna.

"Wait a minute , wait a minute, you mean to tell use that the kid of the guy who killed your parents, is the 'Dark Wanderer?'" asked Russell.

"Yes, indeed he could be like his father and be working for Diablo and his brothers." said Ginkiba who was right behind Sean.

"Your parents were murdered?" asked Kiba.

"Yea when me and Anna were 5 years old.

"Well you stop talking for once?" said a very annoyed Sephirus.

"We have reached our destination!" called Marriv from the front of the caravan.

"By God what took us so long?" asked Sephirus.

Todd sat on a black horse looking down on The large city of Lut Gholein. He smiled as he saw a long caravan reach the city.

"My as well summon a demon our two!" he said to himself.

He chanted a summoning spell. When he finished he looked up to see a large portal opening and six people fall out.

"My be I did the wrong spell, or something" Todd said to himself.

The roof of the wagon the group of hero's was in suddenly collapsed as 6 people fell in.

"What in the 7 hells happened?" asked one of the people who fell in. He had long white hair and 2 white furry dog ears on top of his head.

"It must have been a spell that did that." said the other man who had short black hair tied in a small pony tall in the end, he wore monk robes and he had a staff.

"Yes but what did it do?" asked one of the women. She had long black hair and had a giant boomerang on her back. The other women looked around, she looked younger than Ari. About 15 or 16 years old.

"I don't think were in medieval Japan anymore, in fact I don't think were in Japan PERIOD!" She said. She had long black hair and whore a school uniform.

"And who are you people?" said the last man who had long black hair tied in a pony tall, he whore what looked like wolf skin.

"Well, that's kinda rude!" said Russell.

"I'm Sean Hiruki, and they are Anna, Roze, Arigatami Sanzo, Russell, Conway, Marcus Gein, Sephirus Gein, And last but not least Kiba. Sean pointed to them as he spoke there names.

"And you are?" asked Marcus.

"I'm Kagome and they are Sango..." she pointed at the woman with the boomerang. "Miroku..." She pointed to the young monk.

"Inuyasha..." she pointed at the boy with long white hair, and dog ears. "And Kouga." the girl named Kagome finished with a "konichi wa".

Kiba looked at Kouga and blushed.

"Time to get off, hey where did you all come from?" asked Marriv.

"Japan" answered Kagome

"well time to get off, we don't have all day!" said Marriv.

They all got off.

A Hooded man looked at a large crystal ball and spoke

"so instead of summoning demons you summoned 6 people from Feudal Japan?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes my lord" said Todd.

"A miner set back, proceeded with the original plan." said the man.

"Yes lord Zophar." said Todd.

"I have sent an army of demons. They should be there in 5 days!" said Zophar.

"Yes my lord." said Todd.

"Duriel is with the army, so fallow all of his commands when he gets there." said Zophar.

"I well sire." said Todd. Then faded out of the crystal ball.

Zophar let out a loud laugh and said

"Hiro cannot stop me this time!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**DIABLOIII:RENEVATIONS**_

_**chapter 4: trial by new moon and old friends**_

"Man I'm hungry!" said Sean. It was noon when they got off the wagon.

"How about I make lunches for everyone?" asked Anna.

"Sure as long as there's Ramen!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha sit!" yelled Kagome. Which mad Inuyasha fall to the ground with a loud bang.

"What was that for Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who was still on the ground.

"For being rude!" answered Kagome.

"It's no problem Kagome, Ramen's my speciality, anyway!" said Anna.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha, who was standing up.

"Yes" answered Anna. Inuyasha and Sean smiled and yelled "ALRIGHT!" at the same time.

"Eh, that chi..." said Sean out of the blue.

"What in the 7 hells are you yammerin' about?" asked Inuyasha.

Sean didn't have time to answer for at that moment a blade was pressed against his neck.

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked the wilder of the blade then smiled and continued "a half breed of the silverwolf clan letting his guard down? Never thought that would happen." Sean smiled and said "Hiro you little bastard, how did you get here?"

"A portal opened beneath our feet and we ended up here!" answered Hiro.

"Sean who's this...Hiro?" asked Anna.

"Hey Anna." said Hiro.

"Hiro? Did someone say Hiro?" asked Russell.

"Yo, Russell! What's up?" asked Hiro.

"Why all be! it is you, Hiro!"

"Hiro, where are you?" came a women's voice from behind.

"I'm over here Lucia!" said Hiro.

A young woman about Hiro's age walked up next to him. She had very long blue hair.

"Hey, Lucia where's Ronfar and the others?" Hiro asked the women.

"They should be here soon" answered Lucia.

Yo, Hiro! Lucia!" called a voice.

"Ronfar over here!" yelled Hiro. A minute later 2 men and 2 woman cam into view. One of the men had messy brown hair with a red bandana and a piece of grain in his mouth. The second man had on a blue cape, blue hair and a horn in the middle of his forehead. One of the woman had green hair, tan skin and karate gi on. The other woman was about 20 years old and had blond hair and a black and pink school uniform on.

"Who are they?" asked Sean.

"O, these are..." said Hiro before he was cut of by the man with the bandana on. "I am Ronfar, best gambler on Lunar!" he said.

The man with the horn spoke next. "I am white knight Leo." he said.

Then the woman with the green hair spoke "I'm Jean the fan dancer and master of the 'Blue Dragon Fist"!" she exclaimed.

Finally the girl with blond hair spoke "I'm Lemina, the best Vane's magic guild has to offer!" she said.

"The only the magic guild has to offer you mean." said Jean, giggling.

"Well this is Russell, Arigatami, Roze, Kiba, Marcus Gein, Sephirus Gein, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Anna, Ginkiba, and Conway" said Sean pointing to each as he spoke there names. All except. "Conway, where the hell is that guy?" asked Sean looking around.

"I dunno where that Pervert is" said Kiba. As she spoke Conway walked next to her.

"Pervert am I, I'll have you know I served in the military for 5 year..."

He said before a loud roar cut him off.

"What in the 7 hell's was that?" asked Inuyasha and Ginkiba at the same time.

"I thought that there where 9 hell's." said Sephirus.

At that moment a large creature walked out from a trap door. It looked like it was made from hundreds of body's, toped of with a large skull.

"No it can't be, Radament has come back from the dead once more!" said a woman.

"Who?" asked Russell.

"Radament has been reborn!" she said again.

"Well looks like we are gonna have ta' fight this think" said Ronfar.

"I'm ready for it!" said Hiro taking out Athena's Sword.

"No your not." said Sean.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"You haven't realized your full power yet." answered Sean.

"What 'full power?" asked Hiro. Sean sighed and asked "do you remember how to fly or use the Kamehameha wave?"

"Yes to flying, no to Kamehameha." answered Hiro.

"See what I mean?" asked Sean.

"No." answered Hiro bluntly. Sean sighed again and said "you have to find your true saiyan power dude!"

"What's a saiyan?" asked Hiro.

"A saiyan is a very powerful alien, you and me both are saiyan's. But I'm only half you are a full saiyan." answered Sean.

"I'm a alien?" asked Hiro before Radament used his large claws to attack Hiro and Lucia. But Hiro picked Lucia up and dodged the attack.

Hiro let out a sigh of relief as he set Lucia down. He then drew his sword and attacked Radament, but all of his attacks were blocked easily by Radament. suddenly a fire ball came out of nowhere headed for Lucia. Hiro saw the fire ball, he knew that he could not stop it, it was going to kill Lucia. There was a flash of light and the fire ball was deflected. The man who deflected it looked like Hiro, he whore Hiro's clothes. But it couldn't be him. The man who deflected the fire ball was glowing in a golden flame, and he had spiked up golden hair the looked like a flame. Sean smiled and said "That is your power Hiro, that is the power of a Super Saiyan!"

"That's Hiro? Hiro's a super saiyan like you, Sean?" asked Russell.

Sean answered with a simple "Yes".

"but how?" asked Hiro amazed at his new look and new power.

"When you got angry when Lucia was about to die,your saiyan blood reacted by transforming into a super saiyan." answered Sean.

"But who fired that fire ball?" asked Kiba.

"_I did" _came a voice from behind. They all looked back to see an old man with a staff.

"Who are you?" asked Arigatami.

"_I am the Summoner_" said the old man.

"_And you all shall die!"_ yelled the 'Summoner'.

"o, really?" asked Sean. Then added "I'd love to see you try!" With a yell he had transformed into a super saiyan and attacked 'the Summoner'. Who had no chance of dodging, his head was gone in seconds.

"O, crap!" said Inuyasha whom was looking at the sky, which if not for a few stars would have been totally black, Inuyasha's hair was also black now, he also had no more dog ears or claws.

"O, no Inuyasha's a full human again." said Kagome.

"He's a what?" yelled Russell.

"When ever there is a new moon like tonight, Inuyasha and every other half human half demon transforms into a full human until morning." answered Kagome.

"This is not good" said Miroku.

"Thank you captain obvious!" snapped Sephirus.

"Lord monk you my have to use your 'wind tunnel' for this" said Sango.

"There is no need for that, Hiro's got this fight in the bag." said Sean.

Sean was right, for in 2 seconds after the fight between super saiyan Hiro and Radament started, it was finished. Radament lay headless on the ground, Hiro walked towards Lucia.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." she answered back.

"Thank...god..." with those words Hiro turned back into a normal saiyan and fainted.

"Hiro!" yelled Lucia running to him.

"Don't worry Lucia, Hiro isn't used to that form yet, he just needs rest."

Said Sean.

Sean yawned and said "I guess we all need some rest! Lets find some place to rest, I think that there is an inn some where around, Ah! There it is!" they all walked to the inn and went to sleep.

Zophar was looking into his crystal ball talking to three people this time. "My lord they have meet more friends and killed Radament and The Summoner" said Todd.

"What now Zophar?" asked a man with white hair.

"We what" answered Zophar.

"But my lord! We must attack now will they least expect it!" said Todd.

"SILENCE!" yelled Zophar then added "Todd you well wait until Duriel and his army get there, Aion you shall go to Lut Gholein and wait with Todd." ordered Zophar.

"Yes Zophar" said Aion.

"Yes, my lord" said Todd.

"Chrono well be coming, Aion so be ready." added Zophar

"of course" said Aion.

They both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DIABLOIII: RENOVATION**_

**_CHAPTER 5: enter The battosai and The croaked horn _**

5 days later Hiro was still out cold, Lucia stayed with him day and night, today was no exception. So Sean and the gang went out for breakfast. During the walk to the restaurant Ronfar and Sean were talking.

"you and Hiro are these Saiyan things right?" asked Ronfar.

"Hiro's a full saiyan, I'm only half." answered Sean.

"What's your other half?" asked Ronfar.

"Vampire" answered Sean.

"V-v-VAMPIRE?" asked Ronfar fearfully.

"Yea, vampire, you got a problem with it?"snapped Sean.

"N-nothing" answered Ronfar fearing his humanity.

"What's with the face? Its not like I'm gonna bite you, I think human blood is to bitter." said Sean.

"R-really?" asked Ronfar.

"Yea, human blood is disgusting." said Sean.

"Oh, anyway I was wondering way Hiro is so exhausted. Said Ronfar.

"Well to put it simple, Hiro isn't use to his new power yet, he just needs to rest a bit." explained Sean.

"Oh, ok" said Ronfar.

"Hey there's the restaurant!" said Kiba.

"Good, I'm starving" said Sean.

After breakfast the gang asked around the desert city about any rumors that might have surfaced. One woman talked about a rumor about a demon by the name of Duriel.

"They say the Duriel, lord of pain has been resurrected and is summoning a demonic army to attack Lut Gholein, if so then I would get out of here as soon as possible." she said.

After the women finished she walked away. The gang tried to find someone else to question, but to no avail.

"Dammit, we need more clues" said Kouga.

"Kouga-sama's right." said Kiba.

"And who's this "lord of pain" varment?" asked Conway

"Am I the only Dampier here that knows who Duriel is?" asked Sephirus.

"What's a Dampier?" asked Ronfar.

"You're a half vampire too, Sephirus?" asked Sean.

"Dampier's are a disgrace to my kind!" Exclaimed Roze.

You're vampires?" asked Lemina.

"Yea, so?" said Sean, Roze and Sephirus at the same time.

"We don't drink human blood, don't worry." said Sean.

"Speak for you self" said Sephirus.

"I don't drink human blood unless I have no chose." said Roze.

"Thank the gods." said Kiba with a sigh of relief.

"Hey look there's someone!" said Sango pointing to a man with very long red hair, a cross shaped scar on his cheek and a katana.

"Hello" said Kagome as they walked up to the man.

"Oro?" replied the man.

" you're a rurouni aren't you?" asked Sean.

"Yes, this one is a rurouni." answered the man.

"My I see that sakabato of yours?" asked Sean looking at the rurouni's katana.

"How did you know it was a sakabato?" asked the rurouni.

"I have one just like it." answered Sean.

"Really?" asked the rurouni.

"Yea"

"my names Sean, by the way." said Sean

"this one is called Kenshin." said the rurouni.

Just then a man, a woman, and a boy walked up to Kenshin.

"Yo, Kenshin who are they?" asked the man. He had brown spiky hair, a red strap like bandana on his head , and a white coat with the Japanese symbol for 'evil' on the back.

"Yea, who the heck are ya'?" asked the boy pointing to Kiba. The boy had spiky black hair, and a wooden sword called a shinai tied to his back.

"Hold on there kid." said Russell.

"Kid, did you just call me a KID?" asked the boy who was looking like he wanted to kill Russell.

"Hold on there Yahiko." said Kenshin.

"Sano can you take him?" Kenshin asking the other man.

"Right" said Sano taking Yahiko from Kenshin.

"Sorry about that, my names Kaoru." said the woman. Sean introduces everyone to Kenshin and the gang.

"Have enough friends?" asked a voice from next to Kenshin.

They look around to see 2 men and 2 women next to them.

One of the men had glasses, short black hair and a grin on his face. The other man had bright red hair that went down to his shoulders. One of the women had bold green hair that was the same length as the red haired man. The other women had a ribbon in her hair which was white with black streaks.

"And you are?" asked Ari'

"my names Kuroi!" said the man who was smiling with too much enthusiasm.

"I'm Forrest, how are you?" said the girl with green hair.

"Akai the traveler" said the man with brown hair.

"Hisui the name, druid's the game" said the girl with the ribbon.

"Ah, shit another druid!" said Ari'

"hey!" said Sean and Hisui said together.

"I resent tha..." was all Sean could say before a blood curdling roar cut him off. Ginkiba and Inuyasha looked up and said "what in the 7 hells was that?" at the same time.

They all turn to see an army of at least 900,000 demons.

Russell got out a cross and said "by the power of god, be gone demon!" the cross started to glow then it shot out 10 daggers surrounded with white flames which hit 10 unwary mummies in there heads, killing them instantly.

"I almost forgot you where Christian, Russell." Said Sean.

"Christian? That means you're a Paladin!" said Forrest.

"but I thought you were a Barbarian." said Kiba

"I'm both" said Russell.

"How?" asked Roze.

"I'm a religious man." said Russell.

"Why?" snapped Ari'

"because I'm God" said Russell with a smile.

"Hello! In case you all didn't Know, There's a demon army attacking!" Said Sephirus who looked very annoyed.

Sean, Ari', Kiba, Russell, Kenshin and Roze drew there katanas.

Sean and Russell smiled at each other as 7 Wendigo's charged at them. Then Sean looked at Kenshin who was trying his best not to kill any demons.

"Kenshin your supposed to kill them!" said Sean.

"But I took a vow to not kill any living creature." said Kenshin.

Sean pointed to a mummy and said "that's not alive, so kill it! Any way these creatures are better of dead, do them a favor and send them to hell where they belong." Said Sean.

"If you say so..."said Kenshin.

"Hey Hiro's up!" yelled Ronfar who after killing his 20 th mummy and looking behind him.

"Hey what's the deal? You starting the fun without me?" asked Hiro as he walked up to Sean who answered " couldn't start without you." Lucia used her 'Plasma Rain' attack on a group of goatmen called 'hell clan'. Suddenly a large demon with four arms, Scimitar in each walked up to Sephirus and said

"_I am Fire Eye, the most powerful demon of all ti..._" before he was cut of by Sephirus's sword. 'Fire Eye' lay on the ground dying. "_H-how could y-you defeat me?"_ it asked. Sephirus smirked and said "easy, you're my bitch." before 'Fire eye' died.

Sean looked up in the sky to see a demon flying his way, but when it got closer Sean saw that the demon was holding a human girl, and when they landed many demons scattered. One even spoke "no! It can't be!...Chrono the sinner has come to kill us all!"

"Who are you?" asked Sean.

"We're just your average demon hunters." said the girl the demon was holding then she added "I'm Rosetta Christopher."

"And I'm Chrono" said the demon.

"I'm Sean, I'll introduce you to everyone else later." said Sean.

Just then 50 slingers and Spear Cats charged at them. Chrono drew his sword and attacked them, Sean did the same. They took care of those demons in seconds. Ari', Inuyasha, and Ronfar were killing of some sand raiders and Unravelers. Ronfar ran up to Hiro, Sean, and a demon who seemed to be helping them.

"What's with the demon?" asked Ronfar as he walked up to Sean, Hiro, and Chrono.

"I'm helping you, that's what." answered Chrono.

"That's cool." said Ronfar.

"Less talk, more ass kicking!" said Russell who had pulled out his favorite axe he called 'Messerschmidt's Reaver'. The blade of the axe looked like wings. Then they all attacked.

5 minutes later Sean, Hiro, Russell, Ronfar, and Chrono were surrounded by Maulers, Claw Vipers, Invaders, Preserved Dead, and Unravelers.

"So Russell, how many you get?" asked Ronfar.

"50, you?"

"74"

"ha, I got 94! What about you Chrono?" said Hiro.

"7..."

"Bahaha!" laughed Hiro.

"...hundred." finished Chrono.

"Oh...damn." said Hiro.

"Well you guys shut up? This isn't a game. Anyway I have more than all of you" said Sean.

"Then how many?" asked Hiro.

"2450" answered Sean.

"Yea, whatever." Said Ronfar.

"Kamehameha, Hiro?" asked Sean.

"Sure." answered Hiro.

At that Sean and Hiro both brought there arms behind them and said "Ka...me...ha...me..." a blue ball of energy appeared In the middle of there hands. And with the word "HA!" they thrust there arms forward and shooting a beam of energy that killed most of the demons that surrounded them.

"Well done Sean,very well done!"came a voice.

"Eh? It can't be...Todd?" asked Sean.

"Look at the brains on the Monkey!" said Todd who was riding a black horse with red eyes. Anna looked over at Sean and...

"Todd?" asked Anna.

"Don't worry my lovely Anna, I well kill Sean soon." said Todd.

Sean looked at Todd and said

"Have you gone crazy of somethin'?"

"Yea, I think he has." agreed Russell.

"You well pay for that remark...with your loves!" said Todd as he got out his 'Dark Rune blade'.

Zophar looked into his 'orb of destruction' and said

"Naraku, go to Lut Gholein and help Duriel, Aion, and Todd."

"Yes, of course" said Naraku.

"Shishio, you and Knives shall go with Naraku." said Zophar. Then he added "Knives, your brother well be there, I'm sure of it."

"Of course he well" said Knives with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**DIABLOIII: RENOVATION**

CHAPTER 6: "LOVE AND PEACE"

Sean, Russell, Hiro, Lucia, Anna, Rosette, and Chrono looked around to see hundreds of thousands of demons circle around them.

"Lets kill them!" said one of the demons.

"No, they are mine!" said Todd.

"Can we at least kill the traitor?" asked the demon

"yes, but bloodwitch, leave the half vampire for me" answered Todd.

"Yea, you can kill the damned half breed" said Bloodwitch.

"I call the traitor's girl!" said a large scarab demon named Beetleburst.

"Take what you will! But I want the Sinner!" said Bloodwitch.

"Chrono is mine" growled a man with short white hair and glasses.

"Aion!" growled Chrono.

Aion smiled, then winked at Chrono.

"So Chrono, are you ready to die?" asked Aion.

"Nope!" said Chrono with a smile.

Aion transformed into his true demon form and charged, Chrono did the same. They passed each other and attacked the demons that were surrounding them.

"What is this treachery?" asked Todd.

"What the hell?" asked Rosette.

Aion killed Bloodwitch and said "I see you've recovered nicely Rosette!"

"YOU KILLED ME!" yelled Rosette.

"Oh yea, forgot 'bout that, how did you come back anyway?" asked Aion.

"


	7. Chapter 7

**DIABLO III: RENOVATION**

CHAPTER 7: The Hellsing Organization and the Monkey King

Later that night. The gang was talking about the recent news

kouga looked very annoyed "If I see another Vampire i'm gonna go NUTS!"

Sean, Sephirus, Roze, and Rayne looked at him "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"N-nothing!"

Sean looked at Rayne "anyway...so you say that your "father" was an influential Nazi collaborator who made an army of Nazi vampires?"

"Yes"

"What the hell are Nazi's?" asked Arigatami?

Rayne looked at her like she was crazy, "you don't know about the Nazi's?"

"No, I am afraid that this one has never heard of them" said Kenshin.

"Where the hell are you from, Japan?"

"Yes," said everyone, except Chrono and Rosette.

Rayne looked at Kagome, "I know this is a stupid question but... Do you know what Nazi's are?"

"Yes, I do"

"Really?"

"Yea, Nazi's were Germans that Fought the U.S. and the allies in World War II."

Rayne smiled "thank you, Miss...?"

"Kagome"

"oh, well thank you Miss Kagome for that explanation"

"No problem"

Sephirus cut in, "so are you alone Dhampir?"

"No, I am apart of the 'Brimstone Society'"

Sean smiled, "Interesting..."

"Enough talk! We need to find a way to get to the east! I think Kurast is in the east..." exclaimed Kiba.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Kouga.

"I think we should ask the leader of Lut Gholein," said Miroku.

Russell nodded in agreement, "yea, I think his name was Jerhyn."

They all walked up to the front of the palace where Jerhyn was. He saw them and smiled "Hello my friends! What can I do for you?"

Vash smiled back "Hello!"

Wolfwood sighed "we were wondering if there was anyone who could take us to Kurast"

Jerhyn "yes there is someone in fact! His name is Meshif. He is a captain of his ship the 'Leviathan,' And a good friend of mine. He is over by his ship, on the docks!"

"Thank you" said Anna.

They walked up to the docks where a man was standing next to a ship that looked like it could fit all of them five times over. He looked at the group "hello! Meshif, V's the name! What can I do for you?"

Sean smiled "Yes we need to get to Kurast quickly"

"AH! You must be the ones who saved Lut Gholein from Duriel and his minions"

"yes we are" said Marcus.

Meshif smiled "Yes, Yes! As thanks I well let all of you ride my ship for free!"

"Thank you!" said Vash.

They all walked onto the ship. There was a long ride ahead of them...

an hour later there was a loud bang coming from the deck above.

Sean----who was having a very good dream about tomorrow's breakfast—was very annoyed as he got up and stormed up the steps that lead up to the deck "dammit, Meshif! What are you doing up here..." when he got up to the deck he saw 2 red portals. And there was a strong smell in the are. the smell of demons and Vampires. "The hell?"

Then he saw where the smell was coming from. There were 6 people staring back at him. On was obviously a human. He had dirty blond hair, drooping purple eyes, robes of a Buddhist priest, and a Cigarette in his mouth. Another who was a half demon from the smell of him wear a navy blue sleeveless t', a blue head band, Scarlet eyes and hair, and a Cigarette in his mouth. The next was a full demon that looked about 18 years old. He had brown hair and eyes, a small yellow cape and a golden head band.

The next man had black hair, deep green eyes----or eye, because he had what looked like half of a pair of glasses on his right eye------and 3 cuffs on his left ear. He was smiling. The last man wear a red overcoat, sunglasses, and a broad-brimmed red hat. He was the Vampire that Sean smelled.

The last was a young woman. She had orange-blonde hair, a navy blue uniform, a very large rifle strapped to her back, and red eyes. The other Vampire.

Sean growled "who are you?"

The man with the priest robes toke the cigarette out of his mouth "what would you care?"

Sean looked at the priest "this does not concern you...Human!"

The man in the red overcoat smiled "you full our half?"

"Half"

the man in the overcoat laughed "and I thought I'd never see the day! hahaha!"

"Damned arrogant Full Vampires!"

The Vampire in the overcoat looked at the other Vampire "Police Girl, you can handle him right?"

"Of course, master"

she aimed the large rifle at Sean. Sean pulled out his katana.

The Vampire kneeled on one knee and fired. Sean smiled. A second later the bullet was cut in half and fell into the sea.

Sean smiled. "Please do not underestimate me, my good sir. Miss."

The woman stood up. Sean put his katana away. She put the rifle down.

Sean charged at her at lightning speed. He got up to her face, his dark brown eyes shut. He smiled "My, what pretty eyes you have!" he opened his eyes showing not brown but red eyes. Blood red ones. He opened his mouth, fangs at the ready, lunged at her, then disappeared. The "police girl" looked around. The vampire with the over coat grinned "Above you, Seras!"

Seras looked up, and there he was hovering a foot from her. Sean laughed "Well, well! Found me already I see!"

He flew down. "So did I scare ya?"

Seras in fact was a little bit startled by Sean's disappearance, she didn't say anything though.

Sean walked past Seras and up to The other Vampire. "You must be the vampire hunter Alucard"

Alucard smiled "I see you've heard of me"

"hasn't every Vampire?"

"Of course"

"my names Sean, by the way"

Seras walked over "I'm Seras"

the four men walked over to Alucard, Sean and Seras.

"I'm Cho Hakkai" said the man with the cuffs on his ear

"my names Son Goku, the Monkey King!" said the 18 year old demon.

"Genjyo Sanzo the priest" said the priest. Then he added "mess with me and your as good as dead!"

"Sha Gojyo! And all you ladies out there better get ready for me!" said the half demon. And as he said those words the rest of the gang came up.

"Who the?" asked Russell who was still half asleep.

Sean sighed "guys my I introduce Alucard and Seras!" then he added "the rest of you introduce yourselves. I'm goin' back to bed!"

At that Sean walked back down to his room.

Russell sighed "Vampires..."

"HEY!" said Alucard, Rayne, Seras, Sephirus, and Roze at the same time.

after everyone introduced them selves they all went to bed or back to bed. That is except Alucard, Sera, and Rayne.

"Why aren't you coming?" Kouga had asked Alucard.

"Vampires do not sleep during the night..."

"V-V-VAMPIRE?"

"Yes, Vampire! Want to make something of it?"

"N-no! Not A-At A-all..."

"Good!"

"Now go to sleep" said Rayne.

"Unless your afraid well bite your neck!" added Seras. The both laughed.

"Now, Now Seras!" said Alucard. Then he looked at Kouga "worry not, young wolf Demon. We do not bite necks...well me and Seras don't anyway."

"R-Right" was Kouga's only reply before he dashed down to his room.

Seras and Rayne were gossiping. Alucard let out a big Sigh. "Woman..."

Because he knew that no matter what you did. Seras well always keep a bit of her humanity with her. Rayne was a human. Well HALF a human anyway so she well always have her humanity. Alucard smiled. But a good bite on the neck would change that...

Zophar was looking at Todd and a few others. "So" said Zophar.

"So Aion has left my control and joined Sean and his friends and Duriel has died?"

"Yes master" replied Todd.

"And you want more power?"

"Yes, Sire"

Zophar sighed "fine I shall give you more power..." a large blood red ball of energy appeared in front of Zophar and then flew into Todd.

"Is that enough for you?" asked Zophar

Todd smiled "Yes, master. Thank you, master!"

Then Zophar turned to one of the hooded people.

"Gyumaoh!"

A large hooded figure walked up.

"Yes, lord?"

"Go to Kurast, the Sanzo party well be there."

"Of course ,sire" then he walked away.

"Lucifer!"

A smaller hooded figure walked up.

"Yes?"

"Go with Gyumaoh. You shall kill Alucard and his fledgling."

"Yes, sir" then he walked away.


End file.
